Overhead in a Grand Line tavern
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic. They gossip for a while and then they have a bar fight. The denizens of the Grand Line seriously need to find hobbies. COMPLETE


Curse you Lady Emzebel!! Cruel, tempting wench. Posting _another_ challenge just like that.

I have no choice but to do this list in protest! :D lol

* * *

1) Superficial.

People who looked at his smiling face and dismissed him, they were usually the worst casualties of underestimating Straw-hat Luffy.

2) Complexity

The way Luffy resolutely refused to let Rayleigh tell them what he knew reminded his crew that despite his lunk headed exterior their Captain was a man of surprising depth.

3) Harridan

Sanji was a flaming ball of furious rage descending like a wrathful god upon the unfortunates who had dared say something so unflattering about Nami-swan.

4) Locust.

They descended like a plague and left nothing in their wake but Sanji never complained as not a scrap of food was wasted or unappreciated.

5) Consequential.

Garp saw that it was because of that damned red-hair, his stories, his devil fruit and that forsaken hat that Luffy became a pirate although he did admit the pirate was probably a slightly better role model than he was, if only by a smidgeon.

6) Damned.

The fruits were cursed they said, to taste one was to invite a demon to reside within your body and to condemn your soul to hell but Zoro felt that if anyone was a candidate for hell it would be him, not innocents like Luffy or Chopper.

7) Blessed.

Zoro snorted in disgust as the love-cook whirled in ecstasy, hearts flying in multiple directions as the women removed their wraps and sundresses exposing scandalous swimwear the skated just shy of all known public decency laws.

8) Quixote.

Robin wouldn't stop chuckling, much to Zoros bewilderment, after Mihawk dismissed some previous challengers as men 'whose names I do not care to recall.'

9) Endpage

The parchment was crumpled and faded and while it did have the words for 'the end' scribed onto it, the text spoke of the hero setting sail in search of adventures once more.

10) Susurrus.

Why Luffy was so fixated on a musician was anyone's' guess but it never actually occurred to them to ask because he would have told them easily how he always associated the sound of the waves with a song that he almost but just can't remember and also the fact was pirates sang didn't they?

11) Marketed.

The Bachelor auction was an enormous success but not even Nami could have predicted that Luffy would earn more than twice his total bounty by demonstrating some of his rubbery traits outstripping even Zoro whose price went up exponentially once he started fighting with Sanji who was incidentally bought by Jewellery Bonney and returned to the Sunny a day or so later looking cheerfully exhausted if somewhat molested.

12) Unexpected

No one said a word, frozen in an extremely awkward tableau until Usopp slowly backed out of the galley closing the door firmly behind him before going to find Chopper as he had seen far more of the cooks' ass today than he had ever hoped to, was traumatised and if he had stayed in the doorway much longer either Bonney would have cursed him out or the D brothers would have invited him to join them and while he did love them all he really did _not_ want to do that.

13) Calamity.

It was bad enough when Bonney was trying to seduce/kidnap/recruit Sanji but when Garp and Ace decided to get a piece of the pie (somewhat literally) it went down in history as one of the most bitterly fought battles in the Grand Line but it ended pretty amicably when Sanji declared that dinner was ready.

14) Fresco

Flakes came away at her gentle touch but she wasn't surprised in the least because frescoes, unlike poneglyph carvings, were not designed to last the ages.

15) Tango

He moved swiftly across the tiles, swung her around and dipped her sharply, proving no challenge for her famed flexibility and while Hancock could say a great many unflattering things about her fellow Shichibukai and men in general she could not deny that the swordsman could certainly dance.

16) Colloquial.

Sanji had no idea what Boxty was or why Luffy was screaming for it but he had a feeling it had something to do with the lush island they had left behind three days ago.

17) Matrimony

Usopp hefted up the wedding dress and ran like hell, Luffy whooping it up beside him as he furiously cursed Nami and her machinations hoping to god the Sunny was ready to shove off because for a heavy, pudgy looking guy, the groom apparent was _fast_.

18) Philanthropy.

Sanji was sure it was wonderful because Robin-chwaaan was saying it but he really had no idea what she was talking about and as a chef it was his job to feed people, no more than that.

19) Cadaver.

Dragon only saw that look in his fathers' eyes once and as a child was unable to understand so when as a grown man he recognised the same hollowness on his own face he was dismayed to recognise that they truly did have something terrible in common after all.

20) Release.

The Straw-hats enjoyed their time with the Whitebeard pirates especially when the larger crew had gotten tired of Luffy and tied him to the mast to prevent him from stealing their dinner but as Ace predicted it didn't the take the Supernova long enough to chew through the bindings and go back to plundering their food supplies so they probably should have used seastone.

21) Lullaby.

It wasn't manly in the least but it was Captains orders so they all donned pyjamas before crowding into the one room for the 'bimonthly straw-hat slumber party', had a marvellous time and ended the evening with Luffy demanding a story from Robin and a lullaby from Zoro which caused the swordsman to throw a tantrum, scuffle with Sanji and sing a song he remembered from his childhood with his nakama pinning him down and Dammit whoever that is could get their hand off of his ass right NOW.

22) Spaced.

Living with Nami was the worst idea ever especially as the landlady thought they were a couple even though they weren't but he caved to the utterly intelligent and well thought out argument he was presented with that revolved around money and how much Nami was saving.

23) Risqué

Dragon felt ridiculously innocent when he realised that he found her dress, her working trousers and the fancy lingerie bought for his birthday all equally alluring.

24) Ashen.

Sometimes they forgot what other pirates would do, those that had preceded them to this island reminded them in the most efficient manner possible; everything was razed to the foundations leaving nothing or no one behind.

25) Jugular.

Luffy was unconscious at this point and it was for the best really so while the others nodded grimly and carried their captain back to the ship Zoro led Sanji, Robin and Brooke in finishing these opponents in a way that prevented them from chasing them down for revenge later on.

26) Viridian.

Luffy suggested that Usopp use more of a viridian shade but the shock was little too much for the poor sniper who was unable to process the scenario before him and promptly passed out foaming at the mouth.

27) Mute.

Zoro finally made good on his promise and tied a knot in his tongue which had the unexpected side effect of granting them an afternoon of peace and quiet and Sanji allowed him an extra bottle of rum in a show of silent thanks.

28) Xenia.

Robin was a scholar so she had the skills to observe, analyse and draw conclusions in an extremely accurate manner and she decided that while a little different the easy way Luffy welcomed people to his ship was definitely another trait of the D line.

29) Migraine.

Zoro let a lot of things pass him by but he was not up to the level of Robin, who was almost never phased by anything, but Luffy still managed to drive both him and Nami to the paracetemal.

30) Brilliance.

Nami sighed and snuggled the pile of glittering gems, blissfully imagining the amount of Beli it was equal to while her nakama looked on nonplussed.

* * *

Yes, Bonney/Sanji/Ace/Luffy is my OT4. I truly believe that their love of food could unite them and no I cannot keep a straight face while typing that.

Boxty is a traditional Irish dish that is usually found in a small particular area of the country and only made at a certain time of the year depending on the growing season. If you crossed into the next county you'd find people who had never heard of it. Yes, it is made of potatoes and is very good fried on the pan.

So, think of it as a special dish only made in one town in own county in one country and you've got an idea of how local the idea is.

In my canon, once Zoro wins the title of greatest swordsman Mihawk does not die and periodically comes for dinner, conversation and to challenge him to a duel. hahaha


End file.
